Dartz vs Mokuba and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: This duel takes place instead of Kaiba and yugi vs Dartz. Mokuba duels Dartz after Dartz try to hurt Téa Gardner . Will Mouba lose or will he put the end of Dartz's plan and save yugi, Joey and everyone Dartz trapped? Made up cards will be used by Dartz only. Sorry for bad spelling and grammar mistakes. Someone's feelings will be solved as well.


Yami just defeated Rafael. Dartz came where everyone was at and held Téa Gardner at gun point. Everyone beside Dartz yelled "Téa Gardner". Mokuba quickly grabbed one of his decks and grabbed Joey's dueldisk, empty it , put his deck in and put it on. Dartz said " Téa Gardner is about to die!" and was about to launch the bullet to kill her. Mokuba suddenly headbutt Dartz destorying his gun and letting Téa Gardner to get way from Dartz. " you're safe" yami said. " you just try to kill my friend Téa Gardner. I will never forgive you for this! It is time to destory you Dartz and your little pet." Mokuba screamed. " Ah that's cute do i try to hurt your crush? I will make you example for seto kaiba!" Dartz laughed. " Don't do this Mokuba!" everyone besides Mokuba and Dartz said. Mokuba and Dartz activite the dueldisks. Then they said "Duel!"

Dartz went 1st. He started by playing The Seal of Orichalcos! It circled around Dartz and Mokuba. Dartz said " prepare for good byes Mokuba." Dartz then said "I summon Orichalcos Malevolence in attack mode. Then I play orichalcos magic , a spell card. That let me special summon a another monster from my deck in attack mode if i normal summoned this turn but it cannot be the same monster, must have less than 2000 attack points and must be a orichalcos monster. With this effect, I special summon Orichalcos Gigas in attack mode from my deck." "are you done?" Mokuba asked. " No Next I play orichalcos Blow, All my monsters can attack you directly this turn even though it's the 1st turn!" . "That's broken" Mokuba said. " My monsters attack you directly!" Mokuba was in pain when his lifepoints dropped from 4000 to 1100. Dartz laughed. "Mokuba!" Everyone yelled excluding Mokuba and Dartz. Dartz then play a Continuous Spell called Orichalcos Insurance policy, It inflicts 1000 damage to the opponent when used and while faceup on the field , Dartz's Monsters cannot be destoryed by battle and Dartz take no battle damage. Mokuba screamed in pain while his lifepoints dropped to 100! " No Mokuba!" kaiba and Téa Gardner screamed.

Dartz said " Rafael is next on my list to get rid of. I did everything to my 3 main henchmen!". This shocked Rafel. Dartz said " I end my turn. Just surrender so you wont feel this pain!" " I will rather die than listen to what this cult leader want to say !" Mokuba yelled. " you are no yugi, Joey or kaiba. You don't have any powerful cards!" Dartz yelled. " I have friendship . That one thing you will never understand! I draw!" Mokuba said. " I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your Insurance policy card. Next I play dark hole to destory all your monsters. Then I play Ancient rules to let me special summon Blue eyes white dragon from my hand in attack mode. I then normal summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. " Dartz was shocked that his evil plans was going to be stopped by the kid who get kidnapped a lot. Dartz said "you can't! I will not lose!" Mokuba said " too late this is for everyone you hurted. My two monsters wipe out your lifepoints . Begone Dartz and The Great Leviathan !". Dartz's lifepoints reached 0 . The Great Leviathan was dead. Everyone who was captured was set free. Dartz was gone and never seen again! " He won Mokuba won!" Everyone said. Everyone saw Yugi , Joey and the others come back. Everyone hugged yugi and Joey even kaiba. " yes yami and kaiba defeated Dartz!" yugi and Joey said. " we did not defeat him." yami and kaiba said. " who did?" yugi and Joey asked. Mokuba then said " oh Joey! I forget here the duel disk i borrowed and the deck was in it. I did not use your deck. " yugi and Joey look weird at Mokuba and said " did you beat dartz?". "yes he was about to kill Téa Gardner ! I had to do stop him!" Mokuba said even though he did not want the attention. Yugi said " you did the right thing." " I know " Mokuba said. Rafael knew Mokuba liked Téa Gardner and Mokuba knew yugi was a better man than him and Mokuba knew he was too young. Rafael whisper into Téa Gardner's ear telling her " Mokuba likes you. He knows you like yugi and what he want you be happy no matter who you end up with. ". Téa Gardner said " That is so sweet of him!". Everyne was about to leave. Mokuba had to say one thing before he left to Téa Gardner. " Listen. Do not let Rebecca Hawkins try to steal your yugi. If she gets on your nerves, call me so we can both deal with her." Mokuba said. Téa Gardner laughed and said " Don't worry I will if i need to.". Mokuba smiled. Everyone left to go to kaiba's new tournment.


End file.
